From the SIR Archives: The Three and Their Tallest
by Whispatchet
Summary: Rated for up coming language. From the SIR Archives, created by a enigmatic SIR unit named Daie. Listen as he tells of the tale of Three and Their Tallest. Some chappies are short. Sorry! R&R Plz!
1. Opening the Archives

Zim sat in his usual chair on the bridge. He was brooding. It was a habit that he had adopted recently, and it seemed to be irritating his newfound teammates.

Tak, Tactical Adviser (Wonderful little pun there) and Strategist simply detested Zim's brooding. Actually, she detested Zim in his entirety. She couldn't stand him… however, to her dismay, Zim had saved her, so she put up with him… for now.

Skooge, Weapons and Combat specialist, on the other had, didn't mind Zim, or his brooding. It only got on his nerves when it lasted more than an hour. It was endlessly distracting.

But none-the-less, Zim, Technical Engineer and Divisionary Tactics Expert, would sit and brood, despite his teammates' requests.

But how did these three, under-achiever Invaders, these three, who all had very different styles and personalities, these three invaders, none of whom were held in very high regard, come together as a team you ask?

Well, that's what I am here to tell you. My name is Daie, and I am a SIR unit. Now, I know what you must be thinking. 'I've never heard of that SIR unit.' Well, perhaps you will hear my story one day.

But today, I will tell you the story of Tak, Skooge and Zim.

Before I tell you about the three Invaders' great adventure, I feel it is fitting, that you know the backgrounds of each individual Invader.

It is vital that you know these things reader, for you will find it hard to comprehend the story I am about to tell otherwise.

If, however, you have read this story before, or heard these histories from another, then you may skip ahead, to the story at hand. However, through the telling and re-telling of the histories, there has been much change, with each person adding, changing or removing things for their own version.

So, I will be recommending that you read this version, as it is how the invaders in question told it to me.


	2. Tak

Ah yes.  
Miss Tak. Bold, fierce, merciless. Truly suited to the life of an Invader. However, much to Tak's deep sorrow, destiny had other plans for the female.

During her quest to become an Invader, right when she was so close to victory in fact, her ideal future was torn away from her, as a power failure caused the machine that she was doing her final exam on to shut down, which, in turn, caused her to fail the exam…

Naturally, Tak was outraged. And the fact that she was not permitted to re-take the test did nothing but fuel her rage.

She sought revenge on the one responsible for the failure, and to achieve this, she planned to take his mission from him.

The one responsible, of course, was Zim. But you will be told all the details later.

Her plan was quite unique, if not a little unorthodox. She planned to empty Zim's planet, Earth, of its core, which consists of molten rock and other minerals, and fill the empty space inside with various snack foods, and present the planet to the Tallest as a gift, and a bartering chip to gain the rank of Invader.

This plan never came to fruition, as Zim fought to defend his mission. How he did so will come later.

After the incident on Earth, Tak was thrown out into space, while her voot cruiser crashed to Earth.

She was devastatingly injured, had no food, no air, and not a prayer.

But she lived.

Utilizing powers she didn't know she had, she managed to stay alive in the vacuum of space for months.

Despite all she had lost, all she was without, Tak survived. She survived, and was saved from the void of space… by the very one whom she blamed for her fate. Please reader, I beg you not to ask why Zim was in his voot cruiser, so far from Earth on that day, for you shall be told. I will cover it in detail. Let us not dwell on his reasons now.

Regardless of reasons, Zim took the injured Tak back to Earth, and cared for her until she was well enough to do it herself. She still hated Zim for what he did to her, and what he had stolen from her, but now, that hate was mixed with a strange love.

I can almost hear you laughing reader. Tak, feeling love?

Believe me, it's true. She said so herself.

Yes, she felt love, love for the Invader who saved her from space. She loved Zim. She hated herself for it, but she still loved him.

The more time she spent with Zim, the more diabolical her personality became, the reason for this probably being the constant exposure to Zim's egomaniacal ways.

Soon, she got over her romanticizing with Zim, but still remained at his base, helping him with many of the things he did, still feeling that she had not yet repaid him for his acts of uncharacteristic kindness towards her.

It is there that I shall stop, for where this story ends, the true story begins. But do not loose faith dear reader, for I will continue shortly. We still have two invaders to cover before the true story can begin.


	3. Skooge

Skooge. Short, dimwitted and fat. I know, I know. Not very nice, but that is what he was… and probably still is.

Skooge's story is definitely the shortest, as he got the least amount of attention.

I would like to say at least a page about him, however I doubt that I will get even that much.

Skooge's story starts on the day he was assigned to a planet to invade. A planet populated by slaughtering rat people called Blorch.

His escapades on Blorch were probably very painful and unpleasant for the small invader, but the details are unknown. Skooge prefers not to speak of it.

But, despite the lack of information about Skooge's time on Blorch, he managed to complete his mission there… much to the disappointment of the Tallest, who were hoping that he had died.

The Tallest shot poor Skooge out of a cannon into Blorch, presumed dead once again.

But he lived, and was seen next on the military training planet known as Hobo 13.

During his time there, he was forced to follow Zim. Yes Zim. Details later, I promise.

Being the 'I'm up for anything' type, Skooge volunteered for a dangerous task on Hobo 13, involving a creature called a Hogulus.

He survived that encounter, but after escaping from the beast, he was sat on, by the drill sergeant, as Zim knocked him out of a battle circle.

Then, the sergeant used him to bash the Hogulus, who had followed Skooge from the canyon where it usually dwelled.

From there, Skooge was not heard from for a long time.

He met the other two shortly after our main story begins. I am afraid you must wait a little while longer for that yet… but it is coming, I promise this to you.


	4. Zim

Zim.

Truly the main focus of our story, for he seems to have influenced the lives of all others involved.

His story begins before all others.

During the later aborted 'Operation Impending Doom' Zim trashed the place. Please forgive the change in wording, but there is no better way to say it.

After the chaos ended, Zim was banished to a Fast Food Restaurant planet.

However, he 'quit' when news of 'Operation Impending Doom 2 reached him. This didn't go down with the Tallest to well.

Zim was sent from the Tallest's ship, The Massive, to an unknown destination. The Tallest have impressive acting skills.

Zim ended up on Earth, which he presumed was his destination.

Zim's misadventures are numerous. Far too numerous to list them all, but I will describe those that involve the others in this story.

First, I believe is when Zim's actions caused Tak not lose her chance at becoming an Invader.

It really isn't all that fantastic.

Zim tried to get a snack from a vending machine. It got stuck, and Zim used a giant robot to destroy the machine, and the northern power core, to collect his snack.

Rather idiotic. I'm sure you reader, as an intelligent member of society, would agree.

Next, I think is when Zim foiled Tak's plans for the Earth.

Tak had created a giant pump, to remove the Earth's contents. Zim, along with his Human nemesis Dib and Dib's sister Gaz, confronted Tak inside the colossal apparatus.

The battle between Zim and Tak took place high above Earth's surface. The pair had chosen to do combat in their voot cruisers.

Dib and Gaz played their parts. While Zim was keeping Tak well occupied, Dib looked for a way to stop Tak's pump, which he found under a big sign saying OFF, and Gaz, used the technology within Zim's base to contribute, technology which included Zim's SIR unit…

He… that is, the SIR unit, deserves his own recognition, but I will save that for another database. I am sure you are getting impatient to hear the tale you came to hear.

Returning to the story at hand; Gaz used a remote link system, to connect Zim's SIR unit to Tak's.

Given Zim's SIR unit's nature, this was a smart move, and it turned out to be quite effective.

Tak's SIR unit began to mimic the movements of Zim's unit, which ultimately led to her downfall, and the destruction of her voot cruiser.

I find it appropriate, that Zim was the one who saved Tak from space, when one considers the fact that it was he who sent her there, even if it was accidental.

That story, I think I shall save for the end. Instead, we will recount Zim's encounter with Skooge.

Zim first noticed Skooge's presence on Hobo 13 when the shorter Invader spoke. Instantly, Zim questioned Skooge's ability to be there, as he, like the rest of the Irken Empire, presumed him dead.

Zim and Skooge passed the first trial of Hobo 13 with out any friction between the two, but when the team reached the canyon of the Hogulus monster, Zim, who, as you may remember, was leader, asked for a volunteer.

When Skooge happily volunteered, Zim kicked him into the canyon. While Skooge distracted the beast's attention, Zim and the rest of the troop passed through the canyon safely.

Zim left Skooge behind.

Zim passed the other trials by sacrificing the other members of the team, and when he reached his destination, The Fortress of Pain, he was the only survivor.

The drill sergeant was unhappy about that, and challenged Zim to a fight, as his final trial.

Zim bested the sergeant with his skills with technology, and the sergeant was flung from the battlefield… and onto Skooge's head as he entered the fortress, having escaped from the Hogulus beast.

Presuming that you read the other histories, you know what happened then.

It was months after the Hobo 13 adventure when Zim found Tak in space.

Zim was being ignored by the Tallest at this time. He was on his way to The Massive to see them in person, seeing as they weren't allowing his calls to go through.

It was his SIR unit who pointed her out, as she floated aimlessly, with the blood that seeped out hanging around her in a blue-gray cloud.

A wave of guilt swept over Zim. He knew that it was his fault that Tak was out there. Presuming that her life had been extinguished, he piloted his voot cruiser to her, and pulled her inside.

But she was still alive, and Zim felt obliged to help her. It was his fault after all. Besides, she was an attractive female.

During Tak's recovery, there was minor activity. The Tallest began allowing Zim's calls through again, why, I am not sure. I have not spoken with the Tallest… not in a very long time…

Forgive me; I lose myself in my past.

Now. Now you know the stories that lead to the true tale. I think you will be happy to hear, that now, I will begin the re-telling of the story, which I have lovingly dubbed,

_**The Three and Their Tallest**_


End file.
